russelfandomcom-20200213-history
New generation superstars as Friends 4Ever
February 28, 2014 The powerhouse cast of Friends 4Ever star: Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo MANILA, Philippines – From the success of fantasy and drama series dominated on weeknight primetime, IBC-13 continues to reign in TV programming by offering a light drama series for teens with a heart-warming plot that is feel-good for the ultimate barkada experience. Premieres this Sunday (March 2), IBC-13 presents its first ever teen drama series called Friends 4Ever starts with a new cast members and a two directors Laurenti Dyogi and Mark A. Reyes. The child wonders of Friends 4Ever kids like Libby (Ashley Cabrera), Carlos (Lance Lucido), Sanjay (Miguel Vergara), Sandra (Alyanna Angeles), Tom (Aldred Nasayao), Eula (Mutya Orquia), Coleen (Sofia Millares) and Oliver (AJ Urquia) has inspired the youth-oriented shows to create a young stars, with the hope that its hottest teen stars, will also make it younger superstar in the international and Asian market. The revival of the teen-oriented drama similar to the rival youth-oriented show T.G.I.S. of GMA and Gimik of ABS-CBN, they were head to head in terms of popularity and viewership about a group of high school teenagers. Directed by Mark Reyes and Veronica B. Velasco, it presents the lives of a group of teens from different backgrounds in a campus setting have a fun and exciting ultimate barkada experience, the youth-oriented drama series on Philippine television history every Sunday afternoon for Friends 4Ever barkada in Philippine television history introduces nine new batch of the freshest and hottest teen stars of mixed the IBC Talent Center talents are Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos Superstar Circle alumni Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo are prepping up for a new project. Prime love-teams were a breed of stars SueLil (Sue and Khalil), LizGo (Liza and Diego), FrancElla (Francis and Ella) and ChieJohn (Chienna and John) on the local showbiz scene which aims at more contemporary humor in fresh, hip, young, new generation, cool, dynamic, smart, promising, bubbly, teen sensation and cutting edge. Friends 4Ever It Girls: Sue Ramirez, Liza Soberano, Ella Cruz and Chienna Filomeno Friends 4Ever Boys: Khalil Ramos, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao and John Manalo Some of the brightest names in show business today started out as part of teen-oriented shows and programs. As the teen romantic drama series, following the friends of lucky where the junior and senior high school teenagerswith a young love and fall in love again and revolves around a group of young people making the journey from adolescence to the adulthood like a best-friends forever of couple in friendship. Its premise was to focus on what the children's lives would be like to transform into were a teenager. SueLil: Sue Ramirez and Khalil Ramos LizGo: Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga FrancElla: Francis Magundayao and Ella Cruz ChieJohn: Chienna FIlomeno and John Manalo The series starts this Sunday (March 2) 3 p.m., tackles the story of teenagers with their adventures and struggles in life and love with a fresh batch of graduate superstars. A middle child, sibling rivalry, broken families, parent-child conflict, jealousy, love relationships and student life and crush. 'From old to new look' 'Then' T.G.I.S. (8) *Bobby Andrews as Joaquin "Wacks" Torres III *Onemig Bondoc as Jose Mari "JM" Rodriguez (now star in IBC's Maghihintay Sa'yo) *Angelu de Leon as Ma. Patrice "Peachy" Real *Michael Flores as Miguel "Micky" Ledesma (now star in IBC's Anna Luna) *Rica Peralejo as Michelle "Mitch" Ferrer (now star in IBC's Only Me and You) *Ciara Sotto as Regina "Rain" Abrera (now voiced by Dreamfish in IBC's Janella in Wonderland) *Red Sternberg as Francisco Martin "Kiko" Arboleda De Dios (now voiced by Remo in IBC's Janella in Wonderland) *Raven Villanueva as Cristina "Cris" de Guzman (now star in IBC's Gaya ng Dati) *'Also starring (supporting cast)': *Bernadette Alysson as Beatrice "Bea" Santillan *Lester Llansang as Casper *Maybelyn dela Cruz as Maruja *Kim delos Santos as Tere Gonzaga *Chico Ventoza as Gabby *Mitzi Borromeo as Annabelle Morales *Lee Robin Salazar *'Introducing (supporting cast):' *Jake Roxas as Noel Sta. Maria (now voiced by Pufferazzi in IBC's Janella in Wonderland) *'Then:' *Dingdong Dantes as Iñaki Torres *Antoinette Taus as Bianca de Jesus *Polo Ravales as Inocencio "Ice" Martinez *Sunshine Dizon as Carla "Calai" Escalante *Dino Guevarra as David *Chantal Umali as Happy *Kim delos Santos as Tere Gonzaga *Ardie Aquino as Benjo *Idelle Martinez as Samantha Real *Chubi del Rosario as Reyster Gimik (10) *Judy Ann Santos as Dianne Villaruel *G. Toengi as Angelina "Gina" de Leon *Rico Yan as Ricardo "Ricky" Salveron *Patrick Garcia as Carlo de Leon *Jolina Magdangal as Socorro Corazon "SC" Aragon *Diego Castro as Jigs Mercado *Marvin Agustin as Joseph "Joey" Fajardo *Diether Ocampo as Gary Leo "Gary" Ballesteros *Kaye Abad as Cassandra "Kakai" Marquez *Mylene Dizon as Melanie Suntay *'Then:' *Rico Yan as Ricardo "Ricky" Salveron *G. Toengi as Angelina "Gina" de Leon *Patrick Garcia as Carlo de Leon *Jolina Magdangal as Socorro Corazon "SC" Aragon *Marvin Agustin as Joseph "Joey" Fajardo *Diether Ocampo as Gary Leo "Gary" Ballesteros *Kaye Abad as Cassandra "Kakai" Marquez *Bojo Molina as Brian Lorenzo *Mylene Dizon as Melanie Suntay *Kristine Hermosa as Tintin Fernandez *LJ Moreno as Cathy Dominguez *Dominic Ochoa as Eric Abesamis *Rica Peralejo as Jersey Salveron *Baron Geisler as Choy Ledesma *Paula Peralejo as Pauline Salveron *Carlos Agassi as Marco Trinidad *Laura James as Cindy Trinidad *John Lloyd Cruz as Junie de Dios *Cheska Garcia as Corrine Apostol Growing Up (The T.G.I.S. Primetime): *Angelu de Leon as Ma. Patrice "Peachy" Real *Bobby Andrews as Joaquin "Wacks" Torres III *Onemig Bondoc as Jose Mari "JM" Rodriguez *Red Sternberg as Francisco Martin "Kiko" Arboleda de Dios *Donna Cruz as Stephanie Enriquez *Michael Flores as Miguel "Mickey" Ledesma *Raven Villanueva as Cristina "Cris" de Guzman *Jake Roxas as Noel Sta. Maria 'Now' Friends 4Ever (7) *Sue Ramirez as Libby Escueta - 17 year old *Khalil Ramos as Carlos Escueta - 18 year old *Liza Soberano as Sandra Reyes - 16 year old *Diego Loyzaga as Tom Domingo - 18 year old *Francis Magundayao as Sanjay Martin - 14 year old *Ella Cruz as Eula Garcia - 17 year old *Chienna Filomeno as Coleen Santiago - 17 year old *John Manalo as Oliver Santiago - 18 year old